Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist from Alice in Wonderland. She is the tyrannical and deranged ruler of Wonderland (or at least the playing card-populated area of it in which she resides) Personality One word: psychotic. All the residents of Wonderland are mad (insane), but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them, having the most power. She completely dominates her weak husband, the King of Hearts. She likes to hear the words "Yes, your majesty", and insists that "All ways are my ways!" Like any mad person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her solution to every problem is a beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet, or feels insulted in any way. Although she's not really a full-blooded villainess, she has become one of the more popular Disney Villains. She's also rather comical and has led the way for other comedic villains like Prince John and Sir Hiss, Madam Mim, Jafar, Hades, and Yzma. Overall, The Queen of Hearts is a fat, bad-tempered, pompous old tyrant. Some don't really see her as dangerous as other Disney villains, but she seems to be the Disney villain embodiment of the sin of Wrath. In the Disney animated feature, Alice in Wonderland, the Queen appears as Alice puts it, as a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she orders those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the king suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen, grudgingly, agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs all over, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. Disney Villains' Revenge The Queen of Hearts also appeared in this game, and she changes Alice's ending by decapitating her head. Role in Ultima Despite being a pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant not fit to be capable of true villainy, it seems the Queen of Hearts has been recruited by Maleficent into the Organization as Commander of the Card Soldier Unit of the Grunts. However, because of her pompous nature and sheer incompetent reliance on her cards, Maleficent has relegated her to being a member of one of the Sucky Alliances. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:The Four Loser Teams